In recent years, in the case of providing information to a mobile terminal, services for providing information according to a location of the mobile terminal have become widespread.
A technology for providing information according to not only the location of the mobile terminal but also an orientation of the mobile terminal (direction which the mobile terminal faces) has also been developed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).